


I don't need your help, but thank you

by Linest



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: But I love them too, But Sumo hate them, But can be read like pre-slash, Developing Friendships, Gen, Homophobic Language, Seabass and Cooter are really douchebags here, Strong and direct Jeff, Sumo & Jeff, They miss clarence so much, it's just friendship - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumo faz algo que não devia e Jeff precisa deixar claro que ele não aceita isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't need your help, but thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi isso porque eu estava assistindo Clarêncio e eu só precisava de mais Sumo e Jeff sendo lindos juntos ok? Eles se completam tão bem.
> 
> Era pra ser Sumo/Jeff, mas virou uma fic focada na amizade e eu gostei, então é isso.
> 
> Pra quem não sabe o Jeff tem duas mães.

Sumo sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer quando viu Seabass e Cooter virando a esquina. Eles mal haviam olhado um para o outro, mas o sorriso já estava na boca fina de Cooter e as sobrancelhas de Seabass subiram antes de franzirem em um linha única de ferocidade.

  
A mão de Sumo tremeu com violência.

  
Ele sabia que não devia cair na armadilha dos garotos mais velhos porque era tudo o que Seabass e Cooter queriam. Eles jogavam provocações ao vento esperando que o cheiro da carne fosse mais forte do que o orgulho de Sumo e quando não funcionava eles apenas corriam atrás de algo mais suculento, mais sangrento e revoltante para que o garoto não pudesse ignorar. Sumo respondia com seus punhos.

  
Mas naquela tarde, quando Seabass e Cooter o encurralaram depois da escola, Jeff estava por perto divagando sobre alguma coisa sem importância que Sumo não dava a mínima, mas não conseguia fazer Jeff entender esse fato, então ele só escutava a ladainha distraidamente. Geralmente Clarêncio estava ali para dar a atenção desejada para o moreno, mas seu melhor amigo estava doente e nem ele ou Jeff sabiam como voltar à época onde ignorar um ao outro era algo automático e até mesmo desejado. Jeff era seu amigo agora e ele preferia voltar para casa com o menino ansioso e certinho do que sozinho.

  
Mas de todos os dias tinha que ser hoje que aqueles dois idiotas decidiram encher seu saco.

  
“Olha só Sea, bobão numero dois e o bobão numero três, onde será que está o bobão chefe?” o ruivo zombou, o sorriso comprido fazendo com que a cicatriz em seu olho enrugasse levemente, a voz um pouco rouca provavelmente após ele fumar. Sumo franziu a testa, ele não queria lidar com aqueles dois quando eles estavam chapados.

  
“O que as duas menininhas estão fazendo na rua de noite?” Seabass perguntou com sarcasmo enquanto ele e Cooter se aproximavam dos dois garotos. No meio do caminho Cooter deu alguns passos para a esquerda se afastando casualmente de Seabass, mas Sumo sabia bem o que aquilo significava. Ele ficou mais reto e apertou a pedra com que estivera brincado até agora com a ameaça. O ruivo hesitou por um segundo antes de continuar.

  
Jeff olhou confuso para os dois garotos mais velhos – Sumo havia se esquecido que ele não os conhecia – e fez uma careta com a provocação. Sumo rezou para ele ficar quieto sabendo como Jeff não sabia brigar, mas milagres não aconteciam na vida dele.

  
“Hm desculpe, mas não passou das seis ainda.”

  
Sumo deu um tapa na testa, ele teve sorte que não foi com a mão que segurava a pedra, porque isso era típico de Jeff, não sentir a tensão no ar, mas valeu a pena ver aqueles dois pararem pegos desprevenidos.

  
“O quê?”

  
“Você perguntou o que estávamos fazendo na rua de _noite_ , mas ainda não passou das seis horas. Não é noite ainda.” Jeff explicou pacientemente como se Seabass e Cooter fossem duas simples crianças desinformadas. Sumo começou a rir. “Sumo? Por que você está rindo? Eu só-“

  
“Mas que porra é essa?” Seabass rosnou corando embaraçado quando Sumo apontou pra ele e riu mais alto. Cooter ainda parecia confuso com a situação, mas quando Sea apertou as punhos ele mascarou rapidamente sua expressão. Jeff olhou para os dois garotos e então para Sumo.

  
“Eu-“

  
“Cala a boca marica!” Seabass gritou e Jeff ficou quieto. Sumo parou de rir no mesmo instante, a posição defensiva voltando. “Porra quem é esse merdinha, Ryan? Você agora anda com nerds é? Que ridículo.” Zombou olhando para Jeff de cima a baixo com desprezo. O moreno abaixou a cabeça intimidado e Sumo rosnou em advertência, mas Seabass não prestou atenção, ele estava ocupado encarando Jeff. “Você não é aquela criança?”

  
“Cala a boca.” Foi Sumo quem respondeu dando um passo pra frente. Cooter sorriu e deu um passo também. Eles haviam encontrado a carne perfeita.

  
Quando ficou claro que Seabass esperava uma resposta, Jeff levantou a cabeça. “O quê?”

  
“É você, não é? Aquela criança com duas mães.” Cooter disse, cada letra bem construida e lapidada com nojo. Jeff sentiu suas bochechas arderem. “Todo mundo fala disso, da criança com as mães doentes.” Riu com maldade e Seabass olhou para Sumo com malicia antes de observar como Jeff reagia. “Como é viver no pecado? Ah, espera, já sei! Você deve ser um sodomita que nem as va-“

  
O grito de Cooter quando a pedra o atingiu no nariz foi alto o bastante para chamar atenção da moça da loja de flores não muito longe dos garotos. Quando ela abriu a porta de vidro da loja e procurou pelo som, Seabass virou a cabeça enquanto Cooter xingava e tentava parar o sangramento, foi distração o suficiente para Jeff segurar o braço de Sumo e sair correndo.

  
Seabass gritou algo atrás deles, mas Jeff não parou mesmo quando Sumo tentou se virar para mandar Seabass tomar em um lugar bem merecido. Eles correram através de becos e pularam pelo menos cinco cercas quase sendo atropelados por uma bicicleta, um sketista e uma garota levando os cães de alguém para passear. Eles correram mesmo quando a voz de Seabass sumiu em suas costas e o sol já estava se pondo. Sumo se apoiou na parede da lanchonete em que eles haviam parado, se escondendo nos fundos do local na área de estacionamento, seu peito doía com a falta de ar e seu corpo estava quente, suando tanto que ele podia ver manchas aonde sua camisa e seu shorts grudavam na pele. Jeff não estava muito melhor, o cabelo despenteado e grudando em seu rosto, manchas visíveis embaixo das suas axilas e as meias encardidas, soltas em suas canelas. O que surpreendeu Sumo foi a lama nos sapatos polidos. Jeff odiava sujar seus sapatos.

  
“Vo-“ Jeff ofegou, escondendo o rosto corado nos braços cruzados na parede em que eles estavam apoiados. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Sumo achou que talvez ele fosse explodir. “Voc-!” mas ele não conseguia falar, então Sumo apenas se deitou no chão e se concentrou em não sufocar.

  
Eles ficaram em silencio até conseguirem ter folego o bastante para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse tentar respirar. Sumo fechou os olhos e ficou deitado no chão quente, sentindo o concreto pinicar sua pele e a pouca grama saindo pelas rachaduras do chão fazerem cocegas em seu dedo mindinho. Ele estava com sono agora, ele poderia cochilar por pelo menos alguns minutos antes de voltar para casa certo? Mas então Jeff abriu a boca.

  
“Qual o seu problema?” Jeff resmungou e parou na frente de Sumo. Dizer que ele estava confuso com a irritação do moreno era pouco.

  
“Hã?"

  
“Por que você jogou aquela pedra? Qual o seu problema?”

  
Sumo franziu as sobrancelhas. “Que problema? O filho da p-“

  
“Não xingue!”

  
“Mas que p-“

  
“Pare de falar palavrão Sumo! É errado, falta de educação, e mesmo que você seja um bruto, você não é um idiota!”

  
Sumo rangeu os dentes se sentando no chão rachado. Seu corpo todo doía com o esforço e ele não estava com humor para lidar com as palestras de Jeff. Ele olhou diretamente para o moreno, seu rosto estava menos vermelho agora, mas ainda corado graças a corrida, os braços cruzados deixando claro que ele não ia desistir do assunto. Sumo apertou os punhos começando a se sentir irritado porque aquilo era tão típico de Jeff.

  
“Por que diabos você está bravo comigo? Eu não fiz nada!"

  
“Você jogou uma pedra em uma pessoa!”

  
“Ele mereceu!” Sumo gritou sentindo o corpo tremer. Jeff também tremia, mas Sumo não dava a mínima. Como ele podia ser tão ingrato quando Sumo salvou ele? Quando Sumo foi um bom amigo?

  
“Não! Ele não mereceu isso!” Jeff gritou de volta e foi então que Sumo saltou e agarrou sua camisa.

  
“Ele te chamou de marica! Ele chamou suas-“ ele não conseguiu terminar o resto da frase porque Jeff o havia empurrado. Suas costas arderam com o impacto contra o muro da lanchonete e ele havia batido a mão com força suficiente para machucar também, o pulsar da dor já se fazendo presente. Sumo olhou para cima surpreso, Jeff nunca foi de usar a violência, mas agora ele estava lívido. Era um pouco assustador.

  
“Do quê? De sapatonas? De sodomitas? Gays, lésbicas, travecos, nojentas, pecadoras?” Jeff gritou fazendo Sumo estremecer. “Do que Sumo? Me diz! Do quê? Eu já ouvi tudo isso! Ou você acha que eu nunca vi os olhares e escutei os sussurros? Eu não sou o Clarêncio, eu sei como as pessoas são cruéis Sumo, eu sei! Mas isso nunca te dá o direito de ser um idiota, de ser-de ser como eles!” Jeff parou ofegante, todo o folego recuperado agora perdido com a fúria. O silencio se estendeu por um longo tempo antes de Sumo desencostar da parede, ele esfregou a mão dolorida e desviou o olhar.

  
A tensão entre eles era pesada e assustadora e Sumo não sabia como faze-la desaparecer.

  
“Aqueles garotos” Jeff começou. A irritação ainda na sua voz. “Eles... Eles te conheciam.” Sumo ficou tenso com a insinuação. Jeff não perguntou, ele afirmou.

  
“E?” rosnou agora encarando Jeff com violência, ele se sentiu um pouco culpado quando o moreno encolheu, mas ele não podia controlar isso. Não quando se sentia ameaçado.

  
“Eles são seus amigos?”

  
“Isso não é da sua conta.”

  
Jeff fez uma careta com isso. Era verdade, mas essa resposta não respondia sua pergunta. Sumo ainda olhava como uma besta prestes a atacar para ele e o gosto amargo das palavras que saíram da sua boca ainda estava em sua língua. Jeff sentiu falta de Clarêncio mais do que nunca, o loiro sempre alegre saberia o que fazer para resolver esse problema, mas ele não estava lá e Jeff precisava aprender a lutar sozinho.

  
“Minhas mães não são da sua conta também, mas você não parece se importar.”

  
“Qual o seu problema? Eu te ajudei!” Sumo rosnou e Jeff cruzou os braços novamente, nem um pouco impressionado. “Você quer o quê? Que eu vá pedir desculpas para aquele idiota? Isso não vai acontecer, cara.”

  
“Eles são seus amigos?” Jeff repetiu friamente e Sumo olhou para ele por um longo tempo, mas Jeff não se abalou. Sumo apertou a mandíbula consternado antes de cuspir.

  
“Não.”

  
O silêncio voltou e Jeff desviou o olhar pensativo, Sumo ainda estava olhando para ele como um animal selvagem. Era estranhamente cativante porque se fosse alguns meses atrás o garoto teria fugido com tanta pressão e agora ele confiava em Jeff o suficiente para ficar. Ele o considerava seu amigo agora. Jeff suspirou, um pouco da sua raiva evaporando.

  
“Nunca mais.” Começou olhando diretamente para os olhos de Sumo. “Faça isso de novo. Eu não preciso que você, não, eu não _quero_ que você machuque alguém por mim. Eu não ligo para isso. Eu amo minhas mães e é isso que importa, entendeu?” ele suspirou antes de coçar o pescoço sem jeito e andar até onde havia se apoiado antes para descansar, ele se abaixou para pegar sua mochila jogadada no chão. “Mas obrigado por me... defender.”

  
Sumo não respondeu, mas seus ombros relaxaram e ele desviou o olhar. Jeff pigarreou, um pouco envergonhado, ele não queria ser duro demais, mas ele precisava deixar claro que aquilo não podia acontecer de novo.

  
“Tanto faz” Sumo resmungou, mas ele parecia bem mais calmo agora. Ambos os garotos se olharam por alguns minutos antes de Jeff olhar em volta, não havia muitos carros no estacionamento e aonde eles estavam era afastado o suficiente da entrada para sua briga não ter chamado atenção. Ele corou quando pensou nisso, Jeff nunca mais faria uma cena dessas em público.

  
“Devíamos voltar.” Disse preocupado, o sol já estava quase desaparecendo, o céu uma divisão de alaranjado com azul escuro, mas o azul da noite já estava começando a cobrir os resquicios do dia. Sumo bufou pegando sua mochila antes de começar a andar decidido.

  
“Você me deve um milkshake.”

  
“O quê?! Eu não devo, não!”

  
“Deve sim. Eu mereço um milkshake por ter corrido até aqui.”

  
“O q-“ Jeff abriu a boca indignado antes de revirar os olhos, aquela era uma desculpa ridícula, mas Sumo já estava indo em direção da porta da lanchonete. “Você teria sido espancado se não tivesse corrido comigo.”

  
O sorriso de Sumo foi afiado e cheio de dentes, os olhos com ar de perigo brilhando com as últimas faixas do sol. Jeff engoliu em seco. Ele não tinha mais tanta certeza se Sumo teria apanhado afinal, mas seus olhos suavizaram por um instante antes de Sumo parar na sua frente. Jeff prendeu a respiração porque a tensão ainda estava ali, mas agora era diferente.

  
“Talvez. Obrigado.” Sumo disse e seu tom era tão sério que Jeff sentiu seu coração apertar por um segundo porque Sumo havia agradecido á ele, Jeff, ele nunca pensou que isso um dia aconteceria. Mas não durou muito, logo ele estava andando para a lanchonete deixando um Jeff atônito para trás. O moreno suspirou e seguiu o outro garoto, ele esperava ter dinheiro o bastante para dois milkshakes.

  
As coisas ainda não estavam bem entre eles, havia a questão de Seabass saber o nome de Sumo e de Jeff escutar tudo que diziam sobre as pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo. As coisas não estavam bem, mas eles podiam fingir esquecer e quando Clarêncio melhorasse finalmente deixar isso para trás porque com Clarêncio era assim.

Mas por enquanto Jeff deixaria Sumo beber um pouco do seu milkshake de menta, mesmo que ele não gostasse da ideia de dividir saliva com alguém, e Sumo escolheria a bebida mais barata porque Jeff não tinha muito dinheiro.

  
Não era muito, mas era o suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarêncio não pode ficar longe por um dia e isso acontece tsc tsc essas crianças necessitam tanto do nosso anjo loiro e fofinho
> 
> Deixem comentários e kudos pra tia Linest.


End file.
